The Rhythm of the Forest: Warrior Cats Poetry
by CuriousQuill
Summary: A collection of poems dedicated to various characters and/or aspects of the Warrior series, created by Erin Hunter. Range from rhyming to free-verse.
1. Sandstorm

**A/N: Greetings, my wonderful readers. Curious here! After submitting many stories on here, deleting them, then re-publishing them and realizing I'm just confusing any watchers I may have, I have put any stories I had in mind on hold until I am through a decent part of my Creative Writing course in school. That being said, I have found that I have a decent talent for poetry, to put it humbly. I've decided to share a few that I have thought up over the year. They can be free-verse or they can rhyme, but most of the time I will want to practice my rhythmic skills, so most of them I will try to rhyme.**

**This first poem is one I jotted down several months ago one night when I couldn't sleep. I can only imagine the immense pain that Sandstorm went through when Firestar passed away, and thus I also could only imagine the true joy she felt when she died too and reunited with him in StarClan.**

* * *

**Sandstorm**

I've always been a fighter.  
I've been feared for claw and tooth.  
But now that age has tracked me down,  
It's time to face the truth.

My daughters are beside me,  
As I say my last goodbyes.  
It's quite unbearable to watch,  
The sadness in their eyes.

My love, you left us moons ago;  
Swallowed by the stars.  
You death tore many wounds in us  
And some still have the scars.

The moon is growing dimmer now,  
My time has almost come.  
The last farewell was spoken;  
My time on Earth is done.

The starlight here is brighter.  
My body - fresh and new.  
I open up my eyes to see  
My one and only: you.

Your pelt a brand of fire,  
Your emerald gaze, it burns.  
But all I know is the deafening thunder,  
Of our libidinous purrs.

* * *

**A/N: More Warrior poetry coming as soon as possible. I might use this as a warm-up if I ever feel like writing something. Please feel free to leave behind some constructive criticism, I wish to improve as much as humanely possible. Stay Curious! **


	2. From Afar

**A/N: I've always seen Graystripe and Millie as a couple that the Erins just slapped together to introduce a new character as well and to stop Graystripe from moping so much. I know she has his kits and all that but you never actually read about them doing mate-y stuff together unless you read the manga. You can tell that Graystripe still adores Silverstream with all of his heart.**

**This poem is told from Millie's point of view as she watches her kits sleep. She knows perfectly well that Graystripe kind of absentmindedly likes her and that she will never replace Silverstream. Imagine a hint of bitterness in her voice as you read this.**

* * *

**From Afar**

Graystripe loved the river,  
The shimmer and the flow.  
He loved it for its gentleness,  
Something he used to know.  
He'd sit and gaze for hours.  
Morning, noon, and night.  
Remembering the she-cat  
Who had made his heart take flight.

Her name, he said, was Silverstream  
A beauty like no other.  
And of Graystripe's kits (a big mistake)  
She soon became a mother.  
But life can be a tragic thing  
For as soon as she gave birth  
She bled to death upon the shore  
And left us on this Earth.

Fast forward past the moping  
The battle and the sign.  
To when he found himself alone  
And I saw him for the very first time.  
Through our travels we grew closer  
And stargazed the nights away  
When we found the Clans once more  
I joined my Warrior of gray.

But even though I have his kits  
Three lovlies all my own,  
I still catch gazing towards  
The place he used to call home.  
For he still loves his Silverstream  
She won't get out of his head.  
And he wishes upon, not Silverpelt,  
But Silver**stream** instead.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Millie! (Even though I don't like her that much). Anywho, more kitty poetry on its way for ya'll. Stay tuned for more, and Stay Curious!**


	3. Dear Sister

**N/A: This idea was suggested by Hollyleaf1234. I was actually a bit of a spoiler since I haven't read Bramblestar's Storm yet, but I was pleased all the same by her compliments. This poem goes out to Lillyheart's struggle after Seedpaw drowns and dies, but it also represents any other cat who's lost a sibling throughout the series. I can't imagine what Brackenfur is going through; half of his family is gone, all by tragic deaths. Why StarClan, why must you be so cruel?**

**I wrote this during brunch this morning. I think I finished it around the time I started on the French Toast.**

* * *

**Dear Sister  
Lyrics to the tune of "Dear Jamie ... Sincerely Me" b. Hellogoodbye**

Dear sister,  
I hope you can forgive my huge mistake.  
The sight of your still body  
Was too much for me to take.  
Have I earned this name I wear?  
Something you deserve to share?

Dear sister,  
Our daddy has been bearing lonely nights.  
He's lost so many of his loved ones;  
This has been one awful fright.  
Two daughters, his son and mate.  
What did he do to deserve this fate?

Every day I try my best to  
Think of something other than you.  
But you're gone and I dwell on  
The times we used to have.

Dear sister,  
You've joined our mother in the sky above.  
I send every thought to you,  
Every single ounce of love.  
I hope you will be in this place through every trial that I face  
As my lifeline, my hope, my friend.  
Are you watching me tonight?  
Underneath this moon so bright?

Every day I try my best to  
Think of something other than you.  
But you're gone and I dwell on  
The times we used to have.

Every day I try my best to  
Think of something other than you.  
But you're gone and I dwell on  
The times we used to have.

I would take your place  
Just to see your face.  
I hope this helps you see  
How much you mean too me.

* * *

**A/N: I almost cried when I found out that Seedpaw died. More to come, guys! Stay Curious!**


	4. Average

**A/N: I am so sorry for the break. School recently started, as well as Marching Band. That, plus bucketloads of homework, makes a smaller capacity for poems in my brain. My creativity has gone somewhat bust, but it is slowly returning, though I must warn you that from now on updates and new literature will be much slower. Hopefully this will make them more quality, though, as I have more time to dwell on ideas.**

**This poem is dedicated to my favorite Warrior - Thornclaw. He's purely a background character, never mentioned apart from his Warrior ceremony and his association with the Dark Forest. I don't see a lot of Thornclaw stuff out there, so I decided to add my own contribution. This is my first non-rhyming poem in the collection, and in truth the structure is very odd, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

* * *

**Average**

Hunter  
Fighter  
Builder

That's what Warrior is supposed to be.  
That's what I **am**.  
But does anybody notice?

No.

I am strong, yes.  
But not special.  
I have been pushed  
To the back of the crowd  
Ever since I was small.

To make way for energy  
patience  
and understanding.

So ... what am I?  
For I am not nothing.  
But I am yet to become  
Something.

The shadows  
Took pity on me  
On my ... normality.

They trained me  
Made me stronger  
Faster  
Hungrier.

But now I know that they were wrong.  
For I am not a hunter  
A fighter  
A builder.

I am a **Protector**.

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who didn't twig what energy, patience, and understanding meant, they stand for Cinderpelt, Brackenfur and Brightheart. Guess which one stands for who! Stay Curious!**


End file.
